Talk:Grave digger
UMS 1 Its okay for this guy to be here right, even though he only appeared in the Metroid Prime Hunters commercial? Dark Ridley 21:06, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I don't think this deserves an article. It was just sybolic of all the players who 'died' playing MPH Online. Hellkaiserryo12 17:32, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I don't have an issue with the subject. Shouldn't the article be UNPC or something though? We don't need to use a category that vague when there are other alternatives. On a related note, it would rock if someone did a page on Metroid commercials. I'd help fill it in if it got started. ChozoBoy 17:47, 22 January 2009 (UTC) But be aware that the events & subjects going on in commercials (aside from elements taken directly from the game that they are advertising) can't be considered canon. There may be minor involvement from Nintendo in their development, (providing materials, concept art, etc. etc.) but advertising teams can highly distort the subject with their own artistic license. The "hunter graveyard" could only be considered canon if it also appeared in the commercials used in other countries as well, since this would indicate that Nintendo would be trying to emphasize its existence to each culture, to all of the fans. Just ask if you would like further elaboration/explanation (since I was a bit wordy on this...) I personally don't believe that this article should exist. At the very least, I think that it should be clearly labeled as non-canon. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:18, 22 January 2009 (UTC) We really shouldn't be dictating Nintendo's canon. The author of this article did their job by communicating that the subject was derrived from an American MPH commercial. Also, Japanese Metroid developers have drawn from American non-game characters/plot plenty in the past. I've also seen Mario games that reference past advertising specifically, so I wouldn't completely doubt some sort of reference to this in the future (Not that we should be expecting that type of thing, either, mind you). ChozoBoy 01:02, 23 January 2009 (UTC) A bit late, but hey, just to add to the above a bit: The old NP SM comics were widely mockekd and considered completely non-canon, but later on K-2L, Hardy, Keating, and more were all taken straight from them and inserted into the canon. So whether this is canon or not, there is precedent for making it so later. Dazuro 04:39, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the input! We discussed that all here, and you are welcome to add. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:15, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Does the Ntropic site have a script or a draft for Dig that names this guy? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Why was this renamed? The text is just a copy from an IGN article. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) But it appears on the Ntropic site. Thus it is now official. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC)